G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|397x397px|G-Dragon *'Nombre Artístico:' 지드래곤 / G-Dragon *'Nombre Real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong *'Nombre Japones: 'クォン・ジヨン / Ku~on jiyon *'Nombre Chino: '權志龍 / Quán zhì lóng *'Apodos: '''GD, Kwon Lead, Giyongchy, Ji Yong Lija, Peaceminusone *'Profesión: Rapero, Solista, Cantante, Bailarín, DJ, MC, Actor, Modelo, Compositor, Productor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Yongsan-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 177 cm. *'Peso: '''58 Kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Leo *'Zodiaco Chino: Dragón *'Familia: '''Padres y Hermana Mayor (Kwon Dami). *'Agencia: **'Corea:' YG Entertainment **'Taiwan:' Warner Music Taiwan Biografía Ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños, llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo", y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años, junto con otro miembro de BIGBANG, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchas colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre Young Bae y él, habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB, en el cual serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, pero tiempo después vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast), y pensaron en unirles. El 19 de agosto de 2006 debutó junto a BIGBANG. Su nombre artístico: La G viene de Ji -su primer nombre, y su pronunciación en inglés- y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Su talento para componer, hizo de BIGBANG la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor, después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda y linda sonrisa, además de su actitud positiva y alegre. Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Live Album' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' Dramas * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Programas de TV *Devil's runway (OnStyle, 2016, Ep. 03) *Running Man (SBS,2015, Big Bang Ep.250) *The Return of Superman (KBS2, 2015, Ep. 97-98) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (SBS, 2015, junto a Taeyang Ep. 43) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2015, junto A Tae Yang Ep. 435-442) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2013, junto A Jung Hyung Don Ep. 349-354) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, junto a Daesung & Seungri Ep. 163) *Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (SBS, 2012, Ep. 31) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, Ep. 84-85) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2011, junto A Park Myung Soo Ep. 253-256) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008, Ep. 07-08) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Look At Me, Gwisoon - Dae Sung (cameo). *'2014:' Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg) (cameo). *'2013:' Ringa Linga - Taeyang *'2013:' Gentleman - PSY (cameo). *'2013:' The Baddest Female - CL (cameo). *'2012:' I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN *'2011:' Bean Pole - Shin Won Ho *'2009: '''Only Look At me - Taeyang *'2009:' Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (''cameo). *'2004:' Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean *'2003:' HOT - 1TYM *'2002:' Get Ready - YG Family *'2001:' My age is 13' '- G-Dragon |Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02|. Colaboraciones *IU - Palette *Baauer - Temple (ft. G-Dragon, M.I.A) *Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (ft. Bruno Mars, G-Dragon, T.O.P, Tyga) *Skrillex - Dirty Vibe (ft. Diplo, G-Dragon, CL) *W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang ) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Stay With Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean ) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy ) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang ) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP ) *PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) Conciertos/Tours *'G-Dragon Concert "Shine A Light" 2009''' **05 y 06 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'G-Dragon World Tour "One Of A Kind" 2013' **30 y 31 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **06 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Yahoo! Japan Dome **20 y 21 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Seibu Dome **27, 28 y 29 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **4 y 5 Mayo - Bejing, China - Master Card Arena **9 y 10 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **17 y 18 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asian World Expo **25 y 26 Mayo - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **01 y 02 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **07 y 08 Junio - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **15 y 16 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Meis **22 Junio - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia- Stadium Nacional Bukit Jalil '' **29 y 30 Junio - Singapore - ''Singapore Indoor Stadium **31 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **01 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena *'G-Dragon World Tour "ACT III, M.O.T.T.E" 2017' **10 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Seoul World Cup Stadium **17 Junio - Cotai, Macau - Cotai Arena **24 y 25 Junio - Kallang Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **07 y 08 Julio - Bangkok, Tailandia - ''Impact Arena **11 Julio - Washington, EEUU - Key Arena **14 Julio - California, EEUU - Sap Center **16 Julio - California, EEUU - The Forum **19 Julio - Texas, EEUU - Toyota Center **21 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - United Center **25 Julio - Miami, EEUU - American Airlines Arena **27 Julio - New York, EEUU - Barclays Center **30 Julio - Toronto, Canada - Air Canada Centre Oceania **05 Agosto - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena **08 Agosto - Brisbane, Australia - Brisbane Entertainment Centre **12 Agosto - Melbourne, Australia - Hisense Arena **16 Agosto - Auckland, Nueva Zelanda - Spark Arena **19 Agosto - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **22 y 23 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **19 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome Anuncios *NIKON *The North Face (junto a BIGBANG) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop *Moviles CYON LG (junto a BIGBANG y 2NE1) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'BIGBANG. **'Sub-unidad:' GD&TOP, GD X TAEYANG. **'Posición:' Líder, 2do rapero, vocalista, bailarín, compositor. *'Educación:' **Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Especialidad: Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'''Hobbies: Dibujar, Rapear y Escuchar música. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua Materna) Inglés (fluído), japonés (fluído) y chino (básico) *'Color favorito: Negro y Rojo. *'Idolatra: '''Jay-Z, Beyonce, Rihanna, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso y 015B. *'Tatuajes: Tiene un dibujo al costado de cada dedo de su mano izquierda que significan "dinero", "amor" y "Dios". Una carita feliz en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Una corona en el brazo izquierdo, que abajo dice "moderato" (moderado). Un corazón corriendo en el brazo derecho que arriba dice "Vita Dolce" (Vida dulce). Una esfera del dragón de ocho estrellas sobre el hombro izquierdo. La frase "Forever Young" (Por siempre joven" escrita en cursiva en vertical a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso). "Mind Control" (Control mental) en el lado izquierdo de su torso. Y la frase "Too fast to live, too young to die." (Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir" sobre su omóplato izquierdo). *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rapero. *G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. *Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Contó que su madre lo llevaba a clases de actuación, y a numerosos castings, dijo que una vez en un casting le pidieron que llorara pero les dijo que no quería hacerlo, su madre pidió disculpas y les dijo a los jueces que iba a hablar con el pequeño Jiyong, se lo llevo al baño y empezó a pelliscarlo entonces volvió al casting y empezó a llorar inmediatamente. * Su primera novia fue una Noona (mayor que él), su primer beso fue con ella, entonces, él contó: “Fue en frente de su casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Habíamos estado saliendo por dos meses, así que pensé que ya era tiempo, cuando la lleve de regreso le dije que tenia un regalo para ella y fue cuando sucedió, los dos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y fue muy incomodo, así que volví a besarla. La canción This love fue escrita para una noona de la que estaba enamorado". Dijo que se había confesado muchas veces pero ella lo rechazó en todas las oportunidades porque tenia novio, incluso una vez le pidió su dirección, estaba muy emocionado, fue a su casa con un ramo de flores y espero en frente de su casa dos horas, la dirección era falsa. *Tiene dos perros de raza Sharpei; un macho llamado Ga Ho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (Ga Yeon).' *Desde los 7 años de edad, formó parte de la SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *En Incarnation apareció como invitado junto a Daesung, allí los invitados cuentan sus experiencias en citas y relaciones, cuando llegó su turno dijo que no tenia del todo claro que tipo de relación tenia con "ella" al principio, así que pensó la forma para aclararlo, la invito a una fiesta, cuando todos le preguntaron quién era la chica con la estaba, respondió: ¡Mi novia! Se fueron de esa fiesta agarrados de la mano por primera vez. *En el mismo programa dijo que no le gusta hacerles promesas a sus novias, puesto que no sabe qué va a pasar mañana. *También contó una experiencia, él y su novia se habían tomado un tiempo, cuando regresaron, ella le pregunto si había salido con alguna chica, a lo que respondió: "No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho", al oír esto, ella soltó un nombre de mujer, que lo hizo congelarse. A respuesta de dicha reacción, ella le dijo: "No lo vuelvas a hacer", luego, él le aclaró que solo habían salido a comer, pero fueron captados por periodistas. *GD estuvo metido en un caso de marihuana cuando estaba en Japón, lo que le hizo bajar cuando BIGBANG estaba en proceso de lanzar su nuevo álbum Alive, a mediados de 2011. Pero todo se calmó cuando se notifico que la policía había realizado pruebas, obteniendo una dosis demasiado baja como para notificarla, por eso lo dejaron ir con un aviso. Después del gran escándalo, al volverse una controversia, Taeyang dijo que creía que Jiyong iba a abandonar todo, pero le agradeció por pensar en los miembros y continuar. *En Heatling Camp, el programa donde van celebridades con escándalos fuertes que cuentan su experiencia y cómo hicieron para superarla, GD dijo que solo lo probo sin saber que era realmente droga, y que el peor comentario que leyó al respecto, el que mas le dolió, decía: "Ya lo sabia". *GD cayó una vez en una pelea a puñetazos contra Taeyang en un partido de baloncesto cuando eran adolescentes, dijo que fue su primera y única pelea, nunca discutieron por diferencias, por la música que componían, ni desacuerdos. Aunque confesó que le es incómodo producir música con él porque tienen gustos diferentes. *Pasó un momento muy vergonzoso. Fue a beber y se embriagó. Después cuando recupero los sentidos, le dijeron que estaba bailando como un loco delante de los miembros de SNSD. *Sandara Park confesó una vez que GD es su tipo ideal. Dijo que lo había elegido porque miembros y personal de la YG habían ido a esquiar, a lo que GD viendo que tenia problemas al llevar la pesada tabla, la llevo por ella, cuando GD escucho esto, le dijo: No salgo con colegas de la YG, es mi regla personal. *Cuando Daesung tuvo el accidente que marco su carrera, dijo que recibió una llamada de Seungri en medio de la noche diciéndole que se fijara en las noticias por la computadora, le seguía preguntando qué pasaba, a lo que Seungri le dijo que solo se fijara, cuando lo hizo, en una página salía una noticia, donde él dice no haberla leído completa, solo ''Daesung y muerto. no pudo seguir leyendo, se quedó congelado y su corazón se paró. Cuando recobró la conciencia, observa bien y se alivia, Daesung estaba vivo, su acompañante había fallecido, entonces, automáticamente GD lloró. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantándola todo el grupo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído, al ceder unas rejas. El pequeño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La señora perdió al niño por un momento, el cual cayó, y gracias a GD -que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo- pudo volver con ella. *En el mismo programa, GD cuenta que mientras promocionaban su álbum 'Remember', sintieron mucha presión y decidieron escaparse sin avisarle a nadie. Planearon todo por días, incluso sacaron efectivo para no ser rastreados por la tarjeta de crédito, pero unos momentos antes de irse, Seungri fue a hacer una llamada. Ya llegada la hora de la salida, recibieron una llamada de Yang Hyun Seuk, presidente de la YG, diciéndoles que si tenían algún problema o querían vacaciones, le dijeran, pero que no intentarán hacer algo riesgoso. Entonces pidieron vacaciones y no tuvieron que recurrir al escape. Misteriosamente, días después Yang Hyun Seuk anunció que Seungri promocionaría su solo 'Strong Baby'. *Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado (casi siempre molesta a Seungri y juega con él), en "BIGBANG TV" TaeYang dijo que GD se pone de malas cuando están grabando una canción, pero en cuanto Seungri entra al estudio, cambia de humor, empieza a reír y a jugar con él. GD lo admitió en un Show de Radio diciendo que sin importar qué, se ríe de todo lo que diga SeungRi. *Fue el que mas lloro cuando Hyunseung fue descartado del grupo, se puede apreciar en "BIGBANG Documental" *En el programa Night after Night, GD dijo que controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del grupo por ser su hyung, pero al que más controlaba era a Seungri, pues le preocupaba porque tenía muchos amigos y amigas, después el MC le dijo que por qué descuidaba los mensajes de Daesung, a lo que confesó que era un método manejado por la YG, y que incluso, Se7en le controlaba sus mensajes. *Se ha reconocido su talento como un excelente compositor-productor, pues compuso muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y es sabido que él fue el productor del álbum de BIGBANG, Alive, escribiendo grandes canciones como "Bad Boy", "Monster", "Fantastic Baby", "Somebody to love", "Blue", "Tonigth", entre otros. *Le gusta tanto la canción "The Baddest Female" de CL, que incluso quería hacerle una versión masculina y llamarla "I'm a Bad Muhseuhmae". *Fue nominado para los World Music Awards. Traspasó a 72 artistas en el round 1, en el round 3, venció a cantantes como K. Michelle y Daniella Bradbery. En los demás rounds, venció también a la cantante pop mexicana, Belinda. Se posicionó entre los 3 finalistas, obteniendo la victoria. *El New York Times publicó recientemente un artículo que detalla a G-Dragon como "El líder del estilo y la música". El artículo lo elogió como un verdadero artista con el molde de Lady Gaga, y afirmó que él sería el encargado de llevar la carga de la nueva generación de K-pop, que destinará una dirección completamente diferente de la música pop estadounidense. *Cuando BIGBANG asistió al programa Running Man, Haha le pidió que ser el padrino de su hijo, pues quiere que sea como él, que tenga una buena carrera. *Durante su aparición, junto Taeyang, en el programa “Please Take Care of Your Refrigerator”, revelaron las debilidades de cada uno. Taeyang dijo sobre G-Dragon: “Su boca realmente es barata” lo cual es una frase en coreano que significa que no puede mantener un secreto. Él explicó lo dicho: “Si quieres que todo el mundo sepa algo y sea realmente grande, tu puedes decírselo a G-Dragon”. Taeyang dijo que la boca de G-Dragon “vale 10 centavos”. *En el vídeo de CROOKED deja ver un total de 20 tatuajes, de los cuales solo 10 están confirmados. También, en el dance practice de BANG BANG BANG, levanta accidentalmente su pantalón, dejando ver otro en su pierna. *Si tiene que estar un amigo cerca cuando muera, espera que sea Taeyang. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo es la clavícula. *Es amigo de Kang In desde la infancia. *Cantó la canción de Lil ‘Bow Wow – That’s my name en la audición para YG. *Cuando se ríe se tapa con la mano. *Dijo una vez que su tipo ideal es una chica con el pelo corto, porque hacia que las chicas fueran sexy y frescas a la vez. *Si los miembros fueran mujeres, escogería a Seungri para una cita. *Es muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando está en el escenario. *Siempre grita como ritual antes de la puesta en escena o antes de una sesión de grabación. *Una vez dijo que que si hay alguna VIP que le llamara la atención, va a tirar lo que sea necesario y cualquier posibilidad para hablar con ella. *Como líder, es su obligación revisar cada mensaje entrante a los teléfonos celulares de los demás. También siempre revisa el correo electrónico o los comentarios de los fans de BIGBANG. *Es muy perfeccionista. *Si no fuera cantante, se dedicaría a la moda. *Le encanta dormir, es difícil despertarlo. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment por 5 años. Firmó a los 5 años. *Cuando esta nervioso le gusta girar y jugar con su anillo. *Toma mucho café y bebidas energéticas. *Él y Tae Yang son amigos desde el 2000. *Seung Ri reveló que G-Dragon se cambia de ropa 5 o 6 veces al día cuando están en casa. *Tiene 2 cuartos llenos de ropa en su casa. *Es el hyung favorito de Seungri. *Fue el #1 del top 20 de idols en el Gallup Korea. *Fue el #1 de "10 Hot people of the year 2015" de la revista Grazia Korea. *Fue el único coreano en aparecer en el "top 100 Innovators" en Hypebeast. *Fue incluido en la lista de Forbes "30 Under 30". *En una entrevista, cuando le preguntaron qué diferenciaba a BIGBANG de EXO y SHINee, respondió que BIGBANG escribía y producía su propia música. Posterior a su respuesta, el entrevistador le preguntó si creía que aquella afirmación podía molestar a los fans de dichos grupos, entonces él dijo: "Podrán enojarse, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, porque es la verdad". *EL actor Chino Wang Yun Lin, confesó ser fan de G-DRAGON. En su cuenta de Weibo, escribió "Estoy obsesionado con Kwon Ji Yong, no puedo alejarlo de mí". *Ha sido seleccionado por un famoso sitio de portal chino como la tercera estrella más influyente (weibo) superó a estrellas populares chinas como Li Yi Feng, Yang Mi y Luhan para convertirse en el tercero del ranking. *Ha alcanzado los 11 millones de seguidores en Weibo. *G-DRAGON es el idol masculino con más canciones registradas con derechos de autor en KOMCA, ocupa el puesto #1 con 160 canciones registradas. *Posó con Nana Kumatsu para la revista Nylon Japan, Abril 2016. *Colaboro con DJ Baauer y M.I.A en "Temple". *Se ha convertido en la imagen de Moonshot Korea junto a Sandara Park. *La modelo húngara Bárbara Palvin, mostró interés en GD, a lo que él se sintió halagado y dijo que era una pena que no la pueda conocer. *Besó a Sulli en la mejilla durante un programa de televisión. *Ganó el premio al hombre del año en GQ Korea el 2015. *Sarang dijo que el no era guapo, cuando el fué de visita mientras grababan return of superman. *Ganó el "Melon Popularity Award 2015" (Septiembre 7,14 y 21). *Ganó el premio al Fotogenico del año (Fashion Photographers Award). *Ganó el premio al mejor vestido del 2015 (Fashionista Awards). *Ganó el premio "The Man Of Our Time" de Esquire Legends. *Ganó el JTBC "2015 Most Memorable Guest". *G Dragon posa para la revista VOGUE KOREA para su 20 aniversario, en la edicion del mes de Agosto, en el cual la sesion de fotos fue realizada por el famosisimo diseñador Karl Lagerfeld. *G Dragon es el único artista de origen coreano en aparecer en 3 portadas de 1 edición para la revista de VOGUE KOREA. *G Dragon supera los 10 millones de seguidores en Instagram. *El 17 de mayo de 2016, un medio de noticias japonés reveló un reporte que decía que la modelo y actriz Komatsu Nana había sido descubierta teniendo una cita con G-Dragon. Esto nunca fue confirmado ni desmentido por ellos. *En Septiembre de 2016 han resurgido los rumores de citas entre G-Dragon y Nana después de que unas fotos, que fueron publicadas en la cuenta privada y personal de G-Dragon en instagram de ellos juntos, se dieran a conocer. Las mismas fueran filtradas a raíz de un hackeo a la cuenta de instagram. Esta ha sido eliminada y los protagonistas nunca confirmaron la relación. *El 31 de octubre de 2016, el líder de BIGBANG compartió una imagen de sí mismo y el cantante Pharrell Williams en Instagram junto con el siguiente mensaje: “Muy pronto”. *El 9 de Noviembre de 2016, un medio de comunicación japonés reportó que G-Dragon de BIGBANG está teniendo un amorío secreto con la modelo y actriz japonesa Komatsu Nana. De acuerdo al reporte, los dos se reunieron el 5 y 6 de Noviembre luego de los conciertos de BIGBANG en el Tokyo Dome. En respuesta al reporte, YG Entertainment dijo: “Debido a que es sobre la vida privada del artista, es difícil confirmarlo”. *Él 6 de diciembre Jaden Smith (hijo de Will Smith) publico en su cuenta de twitter un post que decía "G-Dragon is My inspiration"(G-Dragon es mi inspiración) GD retwitteó y le respondió. *El 24 de enero se confirmó que colaboraría en una de las canciones del nuevo álbum de Zion.T. Al día siguiente se reveló el nombre de la canción, "COMPLEX". *El 24 de enero atendió el desfile de moda "Chanel Haute Couture Spring Summer 2017", al que también asistió la actriz Park Shin Hye. *El 25 de enero organizó una fiesta privada para la exposición "Peaceminusone +82" en París, en la que acudieron como invitados Soojoo, Sam Tiba, Yoon, Keith Ape y Bella Hadid entre otros. '''Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Webstagram *Instagram *PEACEMINUSONEhttp://www.peaceminusone.com/ Galería GDragon.jpg Gdragon 2.jpg Gdragon 3.jpg Gdragon 4.jpg Gdragon 5.jpg Gdragon 6.jpg Gdragon 7.jpg Gdragon 8.jpg Videografía BIGBANG - THIS LOVE M V|This Love (G-Dragon Solo) G-Dragon Gmarket Party! M V (Full Ver.)|Gmarket Party! (BIGBANG)G-Dragon - She's Gone MV|She's Gone G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER M V|HEARTBREAKER G-DRAGON - BREATHE|BREATHE G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY M V|thumb|BUTTERFLY G-DRAGON - A BOY (소년이여) M V HD|A BOY G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND M V|ONE OF A KIND Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KDebut2009